Warring Souls
by Rejected Angel
Summary: IYYGO crossover AU. After his first full youkai transformation, a half asleep, feverish, injured and seemingly possessed Sango tells Inuyasha of a curse his soul received 2500 years ago. What is the connection between Ryou Bakura and Inuyasha? Revised and
1. Chapter 1

Warring Souls

Summary: IY/YGO crossover AU. After his first full youkai transformation, a half asleep, feverish, injured and seemingly possessed Sango tells Inuyasha of a curse his soul received 2500 years ago. What is the connection between Ryou Bakura and Inuyasha? Revised and edited.

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Yugioh, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

A/N: I posted this fic last year, but I took it down due to the fact that it was a very poor example of my writing. I am tempted to go through all of my older works and edit them, because I believe my writing skills have improved exponentially over the past year. All of my COM readers might want to look out for that.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter One:

Inuyasha lay stiffly on his back, attempting to get comfortable enough to get to sleep on the rocky surface, which they had chosen to set up camp on. They were next to a small river, and they had camped there specifically for relatively easy access to both the water and the fish within it. However, having no trees nearby, or even a large boulder to lean on, Inuyasha had been forced to sleep on the floor; a position he was neither fond of nor used to.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The less-than-comfortable sleeping place was not the only reason he was suffering from insomnia. The day before they had all had an encounter with the most frightening and unnerving of all of Naraku's offspring so far: The mind reading ogre Goshinki.

It wasn't so much Goshinki himself that was troubling Inuyasha, but the transformation that he had undergone as a result of their confrontation. Goshinki, being able to foresee Inuyasha's 'Kaze no Kizu' attack via his mind reading abilities, had grabbed Testusaiga in his mouth halfway through the assault, and had somehow managed to break it. What followed was what Inuyasha remembered as a blinding bloodlust, his heart pounding in his ears, and the absolute thrill of sinking his claws into Goshinki's flesh. It was not even that, though, which most disturbed him.

What truly frightened him was that he had almost unleashed that very same bloodlust on Kagome. He had needed _more_ of the satisfying crunch of breaking bone, the intoxicating sensation of warm blood running over his hands, and the invigorating power of ripping through living flesh. What frightened him was that if she had not 'sat' him at that time, he probably would not have stopped.

Growling slightly in frustration over his inability to regulate his thoughts, he rolled over and instantly regretted it. The relatively fresh wounds in his upper body were not completely healed, even with his extraordinarily fast healing capabilities, and were throbbing and burning in protest to his movement. He could not help but wince.

He rolled onto his back again, more carefully this time, and slowly pushed himself upright. He was relieved to find that while his wounds did still burn slightly at the action, this time it was far more tolerable. Scanning over the makeshift camp, his enhanced hanyou vision effortlessly picked out the forms of his resting comrades.

Miroku was sleeping peacefully on his back; his silly smile illuminating the clearly lecherous content of his dreams. Shippou, snoring cutely, was perched precariously on the houshi's stomach, looking as though he may roll off at any moment. Kagome was in her customary sleeping bag; limbs sprawled helter-skelter to reveal that her slumber was a fitful one. Not that he blamed her; considering the circumstances, he was surprised that she could sleep at all with himself so near to her. He noticed that the place where Sango had chosen to sleep was empty of one person, as was Kirara sleeping there soundly by herself, and he frowned.

'Why is she up? She shouldn't be able to walk with _her_ wounds.' Turning around again, his eyes went comically wide as he found himself face to face with the injured taijiya.

"W-what the hell?" Sango's eyes had a haunted, glazed look about them, and he could feel the waves of heat coming of her skin. "You have a fever, Sango. What the hell are you doing-"

"You must get Tetsusaiga repaired, if you do not, everyone dear to you will suffer." Inuyasha blinked in confusion, partly due to his companion's enigmatic words, and partly due to the unusual phenomenon that was occurring around her neck. There appeared to be some kind of necklace there, or at least the translucent echo of one. It was crackling with energy, and he could feel a foreboding and mysterious power emanating from it. That too, though, was like an echo, like something being transmitted from very far away. There was also a nagging feeling, of…what he could only call familiarity.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sango?" Her only response was to continue to gaze at him with those vacant eyes, until she once again began speaking as though she had not heard him at all.

"Two thousand, five hundred years ago, a previous incarnation of your soul was cursed. This curse splits the soul it is afflicting into two. The curse is tied to a magical object, and although it requires full contact with the cursed object to take full affect- the magic is closely entwined with your spirit; this is what causes your full youkai transformation. It is the reason why you, and you alone, suffer from such a transformation.

"The only way to rid yourself of this curse is to either destroy the object from which it originates, or create another object to counteract the effects of the first. Your father sensed this, and created the Tetsusaiga accordingly. Before, the mere existence of this fang allowed you freedom from your destiny. Now though, its breaking has also broken part of the seal. You must have it repaired, and carry it with you at all times; for without it the person that you, and others identify as 'you' will cease to be. Your mind will become two entities…the same, yet not the same." His mouth hung open in bafflement, his breathing quickening with each passing moment. Why was it that Sango's words made absolute sense to him?

'What she's talking about…it's almost like-'

"Like Kikyo and Kagome. They have only part of their soul, and exist as two separate beings- even though they are actually one person. However, you would not get two bodies, the two 'you's would constantly be fighting for dominance over your body. Part of the reason your soul chose to be born as a hanyou, was so that it could have an outlet for the constant struggle it feels as a result of the curse. And the struggle between your human and youkai natures is an ideal outlet." He was highly disturbed by the way she had seemed to read his mind, but he also felt a burning curiosity in the pit of his stomach.

"So wait, where is this 'cursed object', and how can I destroy it?" Although she made no indication of it, it appeared, from what she said next, that she had in fact heard him.

"I do not know."

"_Then why the fuck are you saying I must destroy it?_" She turned her head slightly, her eyes meeting his directly.

"I am not saying you must destroy the cursed object, I am saying you must repair the Tetsusaiga. Do so, and you will withhold your suffering for another lifetime." With that, Sango fell limply into his arms, fast asleep. However, he had caught her purely out of reflex, his eyes still fixated on the place where hers had been moments before.

* * *

Somewhere, five hundred years in the future, Bakura Ryou sneezed.

* * *

Kagome stifled a yawn as she stretched her arms up to the morning sky, attempting to work the kinks out of her back. She wondered in idly if she would ever fully get used to sleeping in the wilderness, and promptly dismissed the thought as meaningless. What difference would it make either way? It was her obligation to help Inuyasha collect all of the Shikon shards, and if that meant a little bit of discomfort…well, so be it. Still, a bed, or even a futon, would be really nice for a change…maybe she would ask Miroku to get them someplace to stay that night.

Speaking of Inuyasha…

She swiveled her head to see where the allusive hanyou was. He was still disgruntled from the events that had happened two days ago, no doubt, and she was anxious to see that he was fine. Knowing him, he had probably stayed up all night thinking about it, and he was probably hurting more than he was letting on. Not only that, she thought apprehensively, but he was probably also going to be in a dreadful mood that morning. _Just great_.

Still seeing no sign of the dog-eared boy, she pushed herself up onto her knees and began rolling her sleeping bag. Then, after putting it back into her yellow backpack, she stood up, dusting off her uniform as she did so. She knew it was futile, but that didn't stop her from repeating it routinely almost every morning. In this era she had an incredibly small supply of clothes, so she often had to make due with wearing the same outfit for days on end without washing them. It was at times like these that she missed her closet at home the most.

In fact, now that she thought about it, it had been far too long since she had last gone back to her own time. Forget about Miroku finding them someplace indoors to sleep, she decided, she was going home tonight. Lopping her backpack onto her shoulders, she began to walk resolutely, intent on finding Inuyasha. She just hoped that he would be more accepting of her decision this time around, but she wasn't expecting anything.

Walking past the riverbank, she saw Sango sleeping as peacefully as someone wounded can, noticing for the first time that she was not in her original sleeping place. Miroku and Shippou were still sleeping, and she could tell that neither would be waking for quite some time. Walking on, she passed by a grassy embankment that sloped down into the river. There, among the dragonflies, sat Inuyasha, his eyes staring somewhere off in space.

Making her way up behind him, she saw his ears twitch and knew that he had heard her approaching. "Good morning, Inuyasha." He didn't look at her, choosing instead to grunt his reply. "Listen, I know that this may be a bit sudden…and I know you're probably going to be completely against it, but I really need to go home for a couple of days. I mean…I know it may a bit selfish of me, but I haven't seen my family in weeks, and they're probably getting really worried. I know you're probably going to get ang-"

"It's fine with me. You can go home for a few days if you really want to."

"-gry, but please consider—WHAT?"

"You heard me. I said that it's okay with me if you really want to go home."

Kagome blinked in astonishment at his out-of-character reaction, fairly certain now that something was troubling the hanyou. Bending down onto her knees, she gently placed her left hand on his forehead. "No fever," she said, exhaling a sigh of relief, "Phew, you had me a bit worried there."

Inuyasha's cheeks grew red with embarrassment and annoyance, and he turned his head sharply away from her hand. He really couldn't think of anything to say in reply to her insinuation, so he merely graced her with his customary "Keh!"

Repressing the suddenly intense urge to giggle, Kagome once again got to her feet. 'As great as it is that he's being so nice for a change, there must be something seriously eating him.'

"Ne, Inuyasha, is there something that's bothering you? It isn't like you to be this…well, accepting." The blush on his cheeks subsided, only to be replaced by a look that she could have sworn was guilty. However, before she could truly decipher it, his head had turned back to the river, hiding his expression from her curious gaze.

"It's none of your business, wench. Just hurry up and go home already."

She couldn't help the blistering hurt that blossomed painfully in her chest at his words, and she barely managed to resist the desire to 'sit' him. Instead, she stomped off with an angry cry of "FINE!" before going over to her friends to say goodbye. So much for him being nice!

By the river, Inuyasha silently cursed himself.

* * *

Kagome sighed in unrepentant pleasure. The cotton of her pajamas against her clean skin was absolute heaven. Smiling contentedly, she walked over to her desk, shifting aside some of that day's homework to pick up her hairbrush. Sitting down in her desk chair, she looked over a page of her math work while she gently pulled the brush through her long black tresses.

_The standard form of a linear equation is: y mx + c_

_m: Gradient_

_c: y intercept_

_Graph the following equations:_

_1.1 __y 3x-2_

_1.2 __y -4x+3_

_1.3 __y 1/2x…_

She stared blankly at the page, as though hoping it would somehow spring to life and explain to her what exactly it meant. Tomorrow was the start of Golden Week(1), and she really needed to catch up on some of her schoolwork during the few days she had off. 'Maybe I'll ask Hojo-kun to help me,' She thought, 'then I might actually understand what the heck this thing is saying.'

"Kagome! Dinner!"

"Coming Mama!" Sighing, she got up from her desk. Padding across her room, her stomach grumbled in anticipation—she hadn't realized how hungry she had been. As she made her way down the stairs, her nose was greeted with the enticing aroma of grilling teriyaki chicken, and she could feel her mouth grow wet with saliva. It had been far too long since she had had one of her mother's home cooked meals.

When she got to the kitchen table, she was met with the sight of Souta and her grandfather already seated, and her mother smiling back at her by the stove. "Why don't you take a seat, Kagome? Before we eat I have something very important to tell you."

Curiosity tickled, Kagome pulled a chair out and did as her mother had asked. Her mother, still smiling, had taken the platter of teriyaki chicken and put it in the center of the table, along with an assortment of various vegetables that had been there before. She then sat down herself.

"Souta and I will be going to Domino City tomorrow for the weekend. Jiichan has decided to stay behind and watch the shrine. Considering that it is Golden Week, would you like to come with us?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Domino? Why there?"

"Your great-aunt Hana is turning 80 this weekend, and we decided to head over there to celebrate with her."

Kagome nodded in comprehension. "Well, in that case it would be impolite of me not to go. As long as I can take my homework with me it shouldn't be a problem." 'And as long as Inuyasha doesn't show up for another two days.'

Her mother's smile widened and she clapped her hands together. "I am so very glad to hear that! It will be nice to be able to spend some time with you and Souta." Leaning over with her chopsticks to the bowl of pickled ginger, Kagome's mother took a hearty helping of the spicy vegetable and put it in her rice bowl.

"Itedakimasu!"

* * *

A/N: This post is far longer than my original one, and hopefully a little better written. Please review and tell me what you think.

Notes:

(1) Golden Week is a national holiday in Japan where people get a week off of school and work (I'm assuming the latter, if I'm wrong you're welcome to correct me)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warring Souls**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: This chapter we meet up with Kagome and her experiences in Domino. BTW, I've decided this fic is going to have, albeit minor, elements of romance (InuKag)- so you've been warned if you don't like it.

**Chapter Two**

Kagome stared wistfully out of her window, pen lying forgotten on her makeshift desk. The quiet, suburban home that belonged to her great aunt was a welcomed reprieve from the oppressive, intimidating atmosphere of Domino's central business district. She had only ever been to Domino once before, when her father had still been alive, and she could vaguely recall feeling the same way about the city back then as well.

Tokyo held a vibrancy that was conspicuously missing in Domino. Instead Domino seemed to posses a sort of urgency—the type one has when one's life is under constant threat. Domino was not lifeless by any stretch of the imagination, but it was…cold—cold and suffocating.

Sighing, Kagome turned back to her mats work. To her, these collections of dots and lines were far more imposing than even the tallest of Domino's skyscrapers. She had already spent a good twelve hours on understanding them, and she was barely any less lost than she had been at the onset. Granted, her mind consistently wandered to the Sengoku Jidai in addition to her having sudden, inexplicable bouts of intense panic—but that was no excuse! Even if her brain seemed to be resisting every form of learning she had tried, she still had to work, work, work!

She out her head in her hands and groaned frustratedly. Who was she kidding? At the rate she was going she was going to have a nervous breakdown! Forget youkai and Naraku, middle school MATH was going to be _her _cause of death!

Of course, there was always that niggling voice of rationality at the back of her head, telling her evil little things like: '_the more you work, the less you learn—blatantly you need to take a break!'_ and '_in order for the mind to WORK, you need to let it REST— otherwise you won't accomplish anything'_. And she was ignoring it spectacularly if she did say so herself.

Thus, over-achiever, obsessive-compulsive Kagome won out. However, just as she was about to get back to her unproductive work, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's fine to come in," she assured, and heard the door creak open in a manner they were wont to in that century-old house. She turned to see her mother smiling brightly in the doorway, the handbag hanging from her shoulder a sure-fire sign that she was going out someplace.

"Kagome, I'm going to the bank Aunt Hana recommended in the city. Do you want to come with me? I think you deserve a little break."

Kagome felt all her willpower crumble into nothingness. "Okay, mama. Just let me get changed before we go."

* * *

The subway ride had been blessedly uneventful; something that only somebody like Higurashi Kagome could truly appreciate. It had given Kagome an opportunity to do something that she rarely had time to any more: talk to her mother. They had spent a good half an hour talking about nothing in particular. What movies were coming out worth seeing, how Souta was doing in school and—how cute! He finally got his first crush on a girl! It was easy, for the duration of that subway ride, to forget about math, or magic wells, or Shikon Shards, or Inuyasha…

Exiting the subway had been an altogether different experience—and one that was decidedly unpleasant. Kagome hadn't gone to any sort of crowded place (unless you counted school) since the time that she had fallen down the well. She realized then, as she was milling in and out of the tightly packed crowd desperately trying to keep a hold of her mother's hand, how used to the far sparser population of the Sengoku Jidai she had actually gotten. She had to keep her reaction to the giant crowd under tight control, lest she had a panic attack and caused an unnecessary commotion.

They seemed to navigate endless sidewalk, weaving in and out of the multitudes of people with calculated care. To Kagome it seemed to take forever. She didn't understand why, but her hearing seemed over-sensitive, and her skin seemed to burn at even the slightest brush against it.

She was suddenly assaulted with a feeling of total and utter _wrongness_.

Shivers ran up and down her spine, causing her entire body to seize up. It felt as though she had been dunked headfirst into ice-cold water. And that's when she finally recognized it. She knew this feeling—had, in fact, felt it many, many times before. Only, never since the day she had been pulled down the well had she felt it in _this _time. This was the feeling of…_jyaki_.

She unconsciously followed its pull, the intense feeling of its presence causing her to abandon all sort of logic or reasoning. She was not even aware of letting go of her mother's hand.

When she finally snapped out of her instinctive reaction—which, had she not been a miko, would have probably been to run far, far away—she was standing in a street that was completely deserted. Her initial reaction to the evil energy had decreased in intensity, settling as an uncomfortable knot in the pit of her stomach. The noticeable and abrupt change in atmosphere did nothing to ease it.

Once again she found her legs moving of their own accord, pulling her even further towards the origin of the jyaki. Before she knew it, she had come to the entrance of graveyard. Her hands fisted unconsciously, both clammy with perspiration. Taking a steadying breath, she took the first step into the cemetery, and another, and another—each stride faster than the one before it. Soon, she had made a goodly number of steps, enough to come across the source of her discomfort.

It was a wall of pure blackness.

As she came closer to it, it became less and less opaque. She could begin to make out figures as it became more and translucent.

She wasn't entirely sure what compelled her to make her next move, but whatever it was could be nothing short of foolish.

She stepped through the barrier.

The first thing she was aware of was an acute feeling of nausea. It was paralyzing, causing her eyes to water and her stomach to spasm painfully. This place practically embodied wrongness and evil energy. Who, she thought, could possibly summon up something of this magnitude in her time? She tried her best, and managed to push down her body's rejection to the strange place to a point where it became tolerable. She opened her eyes…

…Only to find somebody eerily familiar positively _glaring_ at her. He looked so much like—

"I-Inuyasha?" She whispered softly to herself. No. She realized, not Inuyasha. This boy was clearly human, as was evident by his lack of both dog-ears and youki. And had Inuyasha been in his human form, his hair would have been black, while this boy's hair was silvery white. Furthermore, his eyes were a shade of deep brown, completely different from either one of Inuyasha's eye colors. Despite all this, however, the stranger had almost the exact same face…the exact same glare—though Kagome had never seen an expression nearly so malicious cross Inuyasha's features.

"W-Who are you!" A voice demanded. Kagome had been so caught up in the glaring boy that she had failed to notice the three others in front of him. The one who had spoken was a terrified boy with an unnaturally gaunt face. "And what are you doing here!"

"Yes," said the white-haired boy, "what _are _you doing here? I hope you know that you're interrupting one of My very important games."

Kagome caught his meaning. The three cowering in front of him must have been his 'playmates'. For the second time that day the voice of reason was making itself heard. It was screaming at her to leave, and possibly NOT antagonize a potentially very dangerous person in the process. For the second time that day, she did a wonderful job of ignoring it.

"I can't let you hurt those three."

The white-haired boy gave a smirk that was positively unnerving. "Oh? What exactly are you going to do about it, miko-sama?"

Kagome noticed far too late that she did not have her bow and arrow. And just how did he know that she was a miko? However he knew, she thought, she was going to have to bluff. "That's right, I am a miko! And if you don't let these three go, I'll purify you into oblivion!"

He did not look impressed. If anything, he looked _amused_. "You and I both know that you can't do that without your bow and arrows, miko-sama." His smirk widened at Kagome's shocked reaction. "And these 'three' attacked me first. I am merely showing them what happens when you try to steal from the King of Thieves."

Kagome was still in a state of complete shock. Okay, knowing that she was a miko was one thing—but knowing that she used a bow and arrows to access her miko powers was no mere coincidence. Something more was going on here, and she fully intended to find out what it was. It was still her responsibility to free the other occupants of the strange barrier before she could, though.

"Well," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "you've obviously proven your point. What would you accomplish by hurting them more?"

He seemed to consider this before turning to the other boys. "Well, it's your lucky day. Unfortunately I can't afford any of you to remember this, though." And with that, their forms literally disappeared.

"What have you done to them!" Kagome demanded.

He turned his now blank face back to her. "Nothing too harmful, I assure you." He began to walk towards her, eyes radiating some nameless emotion that set Kagome on edge. She could feel her heartbeat beginning to speed up. She couldn't seem to move a single muscle. "But, I must tell you that the only reason that I let them go—" he was right in front of her, his mouth placed so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath fanning out against it, "—is because _you _have taken their place."

He drew back his head to look directly into her eyes. His gaze was still filled with that frightening, nameless emotion. Had Kagome been able to move, she would have bolted a long time ago. But she could not, not even as his left hand slid gently around her throat.

Oh my God. He was going to kill her.

But, even as she anticipated the inevitable _squeeze_, his hands remained gentle, caressing her pulse as though checking if she was still alive. However, she knew it was the end when the look in his eyes intensified, and another of his unsettling smirks made its way onto his countenance.

After all was said and done, she was going to die by the hand of a human in her own time.

At least, that's what she thought…until his lips touched her own in a kiss.


End file.
